Burdens of the High King
by AnnAbserver
Summary: Prince Caspian Movie oneshot. Caspian gets a better understanding of Peter, and a chance to talk to Edmund. Hints of Susan/Caspian takes place immediately after the White Witch fiasco.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing as per usual. _

_Takes place immediately after the White Witch fiasco in the cave. I really wanted more closure from Peter and Caspian. Hint of Susan/Caspian but only kinda._

_._

Caspian turned, meeting Peter's eyes. The High King's eyes were shuttered, his face dead. The Prince swallowed, Susan's face still haunting him. The High King studied him for a moment, and then turned back to look at the stone Aslan behind where the White Witch had been. Caspian turned towards the exit, quickly noting that they were the only two left in the great chamber.

"Lucy was right you know." Caspian stopped upon hearing the High King's strained voice, "I didn't defeat the White Witch."

"You majesty?" Caspian felt his chest go tight, he and Peter had never been on good terms from the start, and now the High King seemed to be opening up to him.

"It was Aslan." The High King swallowed, his gaze never leaving the great stone lion.

"I have heard many stories of that battle." Caspian admitted slowly, "They say that King Edmund was almost killed." Peter nodded curtly.

"Lucy." He said simply, "Lucy saved him." His eyes grew old again, and Caspian suddenly felt the weight on the young man's shoulders. Peter felt responsible for everything, his brother, his two sisters, Narnia, everything.

"I understand your need for vengeance." The High King said softly. Caspian turned, gazing at the High King's back, Peter continued, "I tried to kill the Witch after she got Edmund, all I could see was her, the fury drove me… and I would've died if it hadn't been for Aslan." The King turned his head slightly, "Don't make the same mistakes I did." And Caspian suddenly got the feeling that he was speaking of more than just vengeance.

"Your majesty," Caspian gazed up at the great stone lion, "I…" he paused before finding his words, "You didn't abandon Narnia, did you?"

"I meant to die here." Peter whispered, "I meant to serve my people, help my people, until they carried me off." Caspian blinked, the High King's shoulders sagged suddenly, "I knew the Telmarines were building an army to invade. _I knew._ I had already made plans for when I got back from hunting. I never meant to go back." He lapsed back into silence, and somehow Caspian knew that the conversation was over, he bowed, murmuring something unimportant, but the High King never heard him, never noticed he was gone. Peter was too busy staring into the great stone eyes of Aslan, and not finding the answers he was looking for.

.

_Later, after the professor is done talking to Caspian outside._

_._

"Professor." A deep voice murmured from the doorway. The half dwarf turned, than stood bowing deeply,

"King Edmund." Caspian turned, as Edmund signaled that he would like to talk with Caspian, alone.

"Your majesty." Caspian made to stand, but Edmund quickly took the Professors seat, gazing across the land at the forest.

"It's partly my fault." The King finally said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Peter." Edmund heaved a great sigh, "It's partly my fault. When I was young I… made some terrible decisions. Those decisions not only scarred me, but they scarred my family. Peter believed the whole thing was his fault. It wasn't. But he carried the guilt with him, probably does still." He turned to Caspian, "He's not easy to get close to."

"He was a great King."

"Yes." Edmund smiled a little, "the best. The Centaurs worshipped him, and the whole land loved him, respected him." He frowned, "He has a lot to own to, and feels that he needs to be that person, that High King now."

"He told me," Caspian hesitated, he had never heard King Edmund talk this much, and he then plowed on, "He told me he never wanted to leave."

"It was the hardest for him."

"What was it like?" the young Prince asked after a moment, "To go back to where you came from?" Edmund sighed, gazing off into the distance.

"At first we were surprised. Then surprise grew into terror at being children again, and not being able to go back." The King's eyes grew dark, "Lucy tried to go back, Susan tried to move on, and Peter… he turned hard." He swallowed, "He became almost bitter. It wasn't that he was mad at Aslan for sending him back, it's that he was mad that he didn't have the strength to _stop_ himself from going back…" Edmund wrinkled his nose, coming out of his musings, "Does that make sense to you?"

"I… think so." Caspian said slowly, nodding, "If what your saying is that he believes all of it, all of this," he gestured back at the how, "is his fault somehow."

"Peter always did take on too much." Edmund stood, dusting off his legs, "Are you coming in?"

"In a moment. May I ask you something…" Caspian, turned to look the young king in the eye, "About the White Witch-"

"Don't." Edmund cut him off, his face growing cold.

"I'm sorry." Caspian told him after a moment of silence, "I know she hurt you and I just wasn't thinking straight. I would never-"

"You don't have to explain to me." Edmund pinned him with a knowing stare, and Caspian felt a sudden chill come over him, "I understand." He smiled a little, "Susan is another story."

"I'm still sorry." The young Prince said firmly. Edmund nodded, again moving to leave Caspian alone. He turned to gaze out at the land in front of him, when Edmund's voice snapped him back to the how.

"Caspian." Edmund's voice dropped, and Caspian looked back in surprise at the young King's hard tone, but the King wasn't looking at him, "There's a reason Aslan named him Peter the Magnificent." Then the dark-haired boy was gone, leaving Caspian to wonder at his words.

-

_A/N: I loved this movie, mainly b/c I love the relationships between the characters. Only I really wanted Peter and Caspian to finally kind of get some sort of understanding of each other, more so then they seemed to in the movie. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!_


End file.
